


Unlucky Traveler

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Half-Sibling Incest, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Interspecies Erotica Fucko!, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: Rescued by Thor from slavers, Loki finds himself out of danger, and yet in a different kind of peril, all the same.





	Unlucky Traveler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Faithful Mount](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923689) by Anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [NSFW Fanart Commission (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388052) by koriandr-art. 



> This is a quick and (very) dirty continuation of a short story by, alas, an anonymous author with whom I don't know whether AO3 shares reviews, in which Loki is captured by slavers and stripped of his magic after, ahem, coupling with the infamously huge horse of Norse lore, Svaoilfari, as a, erm, female horse. I wish I could say this was the worst thing I've ever written. That said, I'm happy to have it out of my system. Dedicated to patientalien, for going with me on this journey into terrible mythology- and Marvel-inspired ridiculousness. Title is the English translation of "Svaoilfari."

The journey from the Asgardian lowlands back to the palace is a lengthy one. Loki, already fatigued from the goings-ons of the past few days - coupling, in equestrian form, with Thor's mighty horse, Svaoilfari, rescued from a lifetime of servitude with giants to live in the lap of luxury as the Crown Prince of Asgard's noble steed, and then subsequently being captured and kept tethered, his magic suppressed beyond returning himself to his usual half-human form, by slavers - has few qualms with being carried back to the kingdom by his large brother, swaddled safely in Thor's favorite cloak.

At least, it starts out that way. The ground upon which Thor steadily treads to get them home is not particularly flat, and Loki, still equipped with the female genitalia that he'd used to entice Svaoilfari, and unreleased from days of being kept, naked, in a barn, begins feeling the effects of being unwittingly jostled after scant a mile or so. Embarrassed - bad enough Thor had had to see him in such a state, let alone come to his rescue - he keeps silent about his slowly increasing predicament. He likes to pretend Thor is not observant enough to notice, but of course, underestimating his older brother is but a game for him, a pasttime that poorly belies Loki's adoration of him, and so it is not long before the God of Thunder catches on.

He stops upon contending with a brief hill. "Uncomfortable, brother?" he queries, not unkindly, glancing down at Loki. "You're squirming an awful lot."

Loki shakes his head. "I'm fine," he mumbles, despite wanting nothing more than to reach beneath the garment blanketing him and touch himself. Bad enough that the thing reeks of Thor, a scent that rarely fails to inspire his arousal. 

Alas, his ability to lie, even to Thor, has decreased exponentially in his current state. He feels himself being adjusted in his brother's ridiculously huge arms, and the movement runs straight to his nethers. A brief thought as to his own essence commingling with the cloak strays across his mind and, well, it likewise fails to help matters.

Thor remains unconvinced, and Loki realizes that he has now stopped walking completely. "What-" he begins to question, and then lets out a soft squeak - of indignation, of incredible lust - when Thor's hand rubs purposefully at his crotch through the cloak. 

"Ah," Thor chuckles. "Svaoilfari did not do a satisfactory job, it seems." Loki could have tried to convince him not to unwrap his brother like a cherished gift, could have snapped his legs shut instead of moaning wantonly and rubbing his cheek furiously against Thor's shoulder when the same large hand at last makes skin-to-skin contact, Thor's thumb swabbing intentionally over his humiliatingly wet cunt, but instead, he whimpers, making his brother laugh at him again. "Poor Loki," he murmurs, his voice gruff yet steeped in the utmost affection. Taking the other man's noises to imply consent, he crooks two fingers, and rubs them parallel alongside Loki's swollen clit. "It appears you are in tact, in spite of Svaoilfari's roughness. Tell me, brother," he teases, and Loki isn't sure he can get out any more legible sounds than the strangled gasp that Thor's ministrations elicit, "Am I not satisfying to you?"

"You - aaahh." Loki can only caterwaul when the same digits move up and further into him. He feels his female parts spasm around Thor's fingers, their calloused, well-sized nature creating a delicious friction. "It was just for a laugh," he protests, and grips at Thor's shoulders as the tension inside of him mounts. 

"Hmm." Even Thor's grunt of understanding is arousing. "I wouldn't have minded seeing it. It was difficult enough not trying you out back there. It's not often someone gets the better of my lovely brother, after all. They should have been commended. Why-"

"For the love of Allfather, Thor, help me find my release!" Loki half-screams. Thor laughs outright at him, but does as he is bidden, alternating between finger-fucking his brother and fiddling with his clit. Their eyes meet; Thor's immense adoration is apparent by his expression, and Loki, charmed in spite of himself, tugs Thor's face down between his hands until their mouths meet. Thor lets him control the nature of the kiss, though his mouth curves upwards against Loki's when he feels his brother's orgasm rip through him, upon which Loki's lithe body tenses and shudders.

Loki sighs, flushed, and kisses Thor once more on the lips. "Thank you," he says, and sags in Thor's arms anew. Thor pats the cloak back into place, and watches Loki take the same hand between both of his. Still making eye contact, Loki is very flattered by the shuttered expression Thor obtains when he sucks one of the ministrating digits into his mouth, licking it clean, and then continuing with the next. The taste of himself is not unpleasant, and the novelty of the situation, to say nothing of Thor's increasingly heated expression, makes it all worth it to him.

"Good lord," Thor tells him when Loki has lapped at the majority of his hand. "I cannot stop and fuck you here, brother, much as I would like to. Perhaps a detour to the royal stables, however. They come before the palace, and watching you writhe and buck like a pretty filly once I've tied you myself would be quite beautiful, I'm sure."

"Don't you dare," Loki frowns, but in truth, the suggestion has already made him wet anew. Thor would be careful with him, even when he's being rough, and the idea of being further manhandled and taken by him is hardly the worst-case scenario. Still, it is not in Loki's own nature to seem agreeable, and so he scowls and pouts, until Thor simply laughs and rubs at the crease that has appeared between his brows. Then, he grabs up his hammer briefly. 

"We had better get back home in haste, then," he says. The air is drafty even beneath Thor's cloak as the pair is tugged overhead by Mjolnir, but Loki knows he will be warm again soon, slicked with sweat and his brother's seed, however and wherever Thor decides to take him, and so he snuggles close and trusts his brother to spirit them safely home.


End file.
